


Dude, We're Gettin' The Band Back Together!

by charbax



Series: Bandfic AU [1]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, Will tag more characters as they appear, also thinly veiled references to Phineas and Ferb, bandfic, my playlist included 2000s pop punk, teen movie au, teen movie vibes, thinly veiled excuse to listen to said 2000s pop punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charbax/pseuds/charbax
Summary: Kinessa wants to make her summer vacation count, so after discovering her pa's album of full of high-school band photos, she vows to bring them altogether for a one night reunion show. With the help of her girlfriend, Cassie, they're prepared to meet old friends and new ones in their quest to create a night no-one will forget. Major Kinessie, minor Striktor, Kinessa and Strix being daughter and dad.





	1. Teenage Dirtbag

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! I was inspired a millenia ago by Snek club after discussing the idea of the Sentinels (feat. Vivian bc she needs some sort of CHARACTERISATION sheeple) being a former band in their high-school days and then it. Spiralled into 10k madness. All the chapters have been written already, I just wanna post them one at a time for editing purposes.
> 
> ALSO I've been experimenting with a different style of writing than my usual one. It's a lot more refreshing but we'll see if it sticks.
> 
> Feed a starving Char today by leaving kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed!

The first day of summer vacation was already proving to be a bummer, Kinessa concluded.

She even woke up bright and early, a by-product of high-school timetables, in order to do something about her first day off. Unfortunately, all she managed to do so far was make breakfast for herself and pa (pancakes, straight from the ready-made batter mix), and slouch on the living room couch for ten minutes and spraying whipped cream into her mouth occasionally, wondering what to do next. Hell, she even wrote a list about what she was gonna do! It’s just in her organised mess of a room. Somewhere.

Kinessa sprayed some whipped cream directly into her mouth without moving from her slouched position. Her phone buzzed under her leg. She picked it up, and smiled at the text that came through.

_[omw!! :-)]_

She sent some love hearts back to Cassie followed by a few exclamation marks for good measure. At least there would be potential for fun with Cassie, even if it was just the two of them riding around town on Kinessa’s second-hand bike.

Strix appeared with cups, one coffee for himself, one chocolate milk to hold out for Kinessa; she just sprayed more whipped cream on top, just how she liked it, ignoring her pa’s look of bewilderment. “Penny for your thoughts?” He asked anyway.

Kinessa put down her can to hold her chocolate properly. “Now that summer vacay’s here, I don’t know what to do with it. Go to the mall? The beach? Around town?”

“Isn’t Cassie coming over today?”

“Yeah but I don’t want to spend the rest of summer break in my room like last time.”

“We could drive out for a camping trip.”

“No thanks. When we did that last summer, Aunt Tyra managed to get naked, cover herself in honey, and wrestle a bear.”

Her pa tipped his head at her in acknowledgement and took a sip, most likely trying to repress his memories just like Kinessa was. She had blocked enough of it to continue existing as a well-functioning person when Strix suggested,

“Or you could always start a band.”

Kinessa barked out a laugh and looked at him in the eye. “Yeah, like you would know how to.”

“I did actually.”

The record scratch was as audible as the click of Kinessa’s neck breaking the speed of sound to look at Strix. “What.”

Strix got up and went to the bookshelf, reaching for one of the very topmost photo album and sitting back down next to Kinessa to show her. An actual cloud of dust rose from the pages as he opened it up in his lap to show the smartly glued polaroids of...him with a guitar? Strix had had his hair down and his face all made up with green paint, spiked and bold. He had a black vest on over a bright red shirt, all gloriously fringed and beaded, and his bass was plastered with feather stickers. “This our first time playing on the stage. I was bass, here. Aunt Tyra and Uncle Buck were lead and rhythm guitar, respectively.”

He pointed them out – Tyra looked even wilder back then, with her bright red face paint and toothy grin. Buck seemed to be crowdsurfing in the background with varying success. Strix turned the page, revealing a new photo of two new and unfamiliar figures sitting at a table in a grainy bar. They looked like they were in a heated discussion, judging by the woman’s pointed finger jabbing into the lapel of the man’s patched denim jacket. He traced a finger over the figures. “And there’s Viv and Vik.”

Viv had a streak of red hair and a beauty spot on her cheek while Vik had a fade so long it turned his hair into a mullet, but Kinessa wasn’t looking at them; she was carefully watching Strix’s face. There was a hint of a smile on his lips, his eyes crinkled at the corners. It was only the fact she sitting so close to him that she could see it. “What did they play?” She asked.

“Keyboard and drums. Viv also helped me compose some of the songs, but never took credit for it.”

Another page turn, another photo – this time, it was Strix again, but he was on the floor, dragged offstage by a Vik who was pulling him by the legs. Strix blinked at the polaroid. “Ah. Right. Almost forgot about the time I passed out on stage.”

One does not dangle something like wild card Strix in front of Kinessa and expect her to leave it at that. “Drank too much the night before?” She ribbed playfully.

“No. We spent the night before sewing costumes last minute, because Vik wanted us to match. He apologised after he got me off the stage, if that counts for anything.”

Rather than looking embarrassed like any normal person, Strix was looking photograph with a hint of fondness. There was another photo, most likely the immediate aftermath, where it looked like Strix lying on his back with a familiar folded jacket underneath his head while Vik sat next to him, looking down at him. It was obviously captured when both of them weren’t noticing, because they were grinning at each other, like they had just shared an inside joke at the moment of the shot. Kinessa stared. Vik’s expression sure looked a lot like how Cassie looked at her sometimes when they were hanging out together. And she had never seen Strix look more reminiscent and melancholy than this very moment, talking about people that weren’t part of his life anymore.

“Then what happened?” She carefully ventured.

Just like that, the nostalgic look was wiped away with a firm close of the album. “We drifted apart, followed different paths. You know where Buck and Tyra’s lead to.”

“Yeah yeah, Tyra works in a shop now, and Buck’s a bouncer at a club. But what about the other two?”

“I don’t know. I never heard from them again.”

Kinessa raised her eyebrows. “What d’you mean, you never heard from them again? Y’didn’t even get a text? Or met up again?”

“As I said. There was no contact, and it’s probably for the best. They’re called the old days for a reason.” Strix stood up to put the album back onto the shelf. “Coincidentally, tonight’s the band’s anniversary. Of course, not doing anything special. Just having drinks with Buck and Tyra.”

“What?! Just drinks?”

“Yes.”

“That’s boring as hell.” A wild thought crept into Kinessa’s mind, and refused to leave. “What if I can get everyone together again? And get them to perform tonight?”

She saw Strix’s long braid sway as he shook his head. “That would be near impossible kid.”

Kinessa grinned. “Not for a bored teenager on her summer vacation.” She slammed the rest of her chocolate milk back like it was a shot (which she had _definitely_ not tried before, no sirree pa), sprayed some more whipped cream into her mouth, then slammed both cup and can onto the coffee table (earning her a sharp ‘_Kinessa_!’). “See you tonight!”

She was already out of the room before Strix could get another reprimand in, opening the front door just in time to catch Cassie mid-knock. “Hi Kinessa- bye Kinessa?” Cassie greeted confusedly as Kinessa marched right on past her. She hurriedly followed the determined teen. “What’s going on?”

“Well,” Kinessa said as she stooped to wheel her bike that had been laying on its side on the front lawn. “Hop on, ‘cause I know what we’re gonna do today.”


	2. What's My Age Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cassie and Kinessa find old friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the pace will start to pick-up as the chapters go on. Just gotta get some world-building outta the way.
> 
> Thanks for keeping up!

“Sooooo,” Cassie drawled from behind Kinessa as houses sped by them. “You wanna get your dad’s band back together for their anniversary? That’s so sweet of you!”

“So you’re in?”

“Of course I’m in! I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Cassie’s arms tightened around Kinessa’s middle and Kinessa fell just a little more in love with her. “But didn’t you mention there being five members altogether? How’re we gonna find them all by tonight?”

“We already know where Tyra and Buck are, so we’ll go to them first.” Kinessa slowed as they approached the familiar guitar-shaped logo of the local music shop. “As for Viv and Vik, eh, we’ll burn that bridge when we get to it.”

They hopped off Kinessa’s bike and strode right in to the tune of smooth, smooth 80’s rock. Kinessa could already spy Tyra gesturing enthusiastically over the rows of vintage records, her voice booming in the small room as she chatted with a customer who was rocking the bold eyeliner and dyed red hair, ashen roots showing. When she was finished, the red-head was doing the recognisable finger walk on the record covers, then Tyra waved Kinessa over.

“Staying out trouble you two?” Tyra said jokingly.

“Trying to find more of it actually.” Kinessa replied in kind. “But that’s not why we’re here for. We wanna get the band back together. Tonight.”

Tyra stared at her. “The what.”

“The band that you and pa and Buck used to have? Pa was just telling me about how you used to play guitar for it.”

Tyra smirked. “Oh yeah. One time, I broke it onstage. Fun times.”

“What if I told you I want to make that happen again?”

“Well, I can’t break guitars silly, they’re expensive.”

“Then ignore that and just imagine with me, if you will.” Kinessa sidled up to Tyra and threw an arm around her, the other one gesturing to the air. “Together again, for one night and one night only! A rock ‘n roll extravaganza! Straight from your mom’s basement!”

Tyra’s face broke out in a wistful smile. “It sure felt like that back then. Like we were unstoppable.” Her face lost its wistfulness again. “But I haven’t played anything more complicated than beginner songs for people who played guitar hero _once_.”

“It’d be like riding a bike. You never really forget the song you made in the back of a shitty van while running from the law.”

Tyra stared at her. “How did you know about that?”

“...did you really-? Tell me about that later, we don’t have much time now. You always had the crispest guitar solos on this side of town and the energy of a hundred amps. One night, just one, just let that wild side free. Whaddya say?”

Cassie pressed in on Tyra’s other side, her eyes green and wide. “Pretty please?”

Tyra regarded Kinessa, then Cassie. “I’ll have to organise some equipment, polish the ol’ guitar off...”

Kinessa fistpumped as Cassie cheered. Tyra playfully rustled both their heads. “I’ll take care of the stage tech. Can you guys handle the venue?”

“Leave that to me.” Kinessa mock-saluted. “We’ll get you your stage.”

Just before she and Cassie left, as the door swung shut behind them, there was a muffled ‘_Wait_,’ from Tyra, but they were already on the bike before they could hear,

“How’re you guys gonna find-”

By then, they were already paddling away to the next band member.

-

Their second destination was a little more trickier; it was called an ‘underground bar’ for a good reason. They first had to ditch the bike for the more nestled alleys in between buildings, then navigate the twisting alleyways to find the stashed entrance. If it was any time other than day, and any other parent than Strix, then the theoretical adult would sure to have a fit at how out-of-the-way it was (not to mention that is was a _bar_ and they were both _teenagers_).

Good thing Strix was a lot more laid-back and only took Kinessa there during daylight hours, where there was a strict no-alcohol rule until 5pm. She didn’t even need to flash her fake ID when she spied Buck guarding the entrance to _The Lotus_ as they strolled up to the front door.

“Heeyyy, it’s Nessie and Cassie! Or you got a tag-team name? Kinessie? Cassa? KiCass?” Buck said. “Oh well. You two are still allowed in, but make sure you’re gone by five.”

“Actually, we were wondering if you were busy tonight.” Cassie asked.

Buck scratched his well-kept goatee. “I’m not working a double shift, but I was planning to meet up with Tyra and Strix-”

“Great!” Kinessa cut in. “Cancel that, because we got a show to plan.”

“We? _Show_?”

“Yeah! We’re getting the band back together.”

“Oh, you starting a band for the summer Nessa?” Buck asked. “That sounds like fun. I mean, it seems you already got two bandmates, you and Cassie-”

“No no, _your_ band, from back when. Pa told me about it, and I want to get everyone together again.”

A thoughtful look passed over Buck’s face. “Man, ain’t that a thought. Did Strix say yeah? I mean, he’d probably would if you asked nicely enough because you’re his favourite kid-”

“I’m his only kid but thanks.”

“-but even if he said he’ll do it, where we gonna perform?”

Kinessa spread out her arms, gesturing to the neon lights flickering along the bar shoved to the side of the room standing guard to the rows of alcohol behind it, the posters half-peeling from the walls, and the tiny stage with dark, velvet blue curtains framing the sides. “Here, duh. It’s like a scene out of one of those scrappy 90’s movies.”

“Great idea! But you’ll need to ask-”

“Scrappy 90’s movie was not the aesthetic I was aiming for, young lady.” A voice interrupted them.

Jenos seemed to have materialised out of the dimness of the room, pale hair glowing in whatever light there was, and was looking very elegant and put-together for someone wearing a suit in the middle of the day while in a pub. “I was hoping for ‘getaway from the droll of modern life, somewhere in your deepest dreams’,” He frowned slightly at the pair. “Also, aren’t you both a little young to be around my bar?”

“...yes. Yes we are.” Kinessa answered, fingergunning him.

“No matter. But you two do realise that show reservations in _The Lotus_ are made three months in advance?”

Kinessa gaped. “But the its gotta be tonight!”

“And why’s that?”

“Because it’s the band’s anniversary, the one that Buck used to be in!”

“They can perform any other time, can they not? And in the comfort of their own homes. I won’t disturb my patrons with anything less than the best for this establishment.”

Cassie squared her shoulders. “That’s not nice to say about Buck and his band.”

“Yeah!” Kinessa said. “Don’t you care about Buck? The band was his everything back then. You can’t take that away from him.”

Buck put up his hands, complacent. “Hey now, this is my boss you’re talking to dudes-”

Kinessa jabbed a finger at Jenos. “You too high and mighty to spare one night for Buck? Are you gonna be that dude?”

Jenos studied them with pale eyes, ever so slightly scrutinising. Then he turned to Buck. “And this is what you truly want?”

“I mean, yeah, like Tyra and Strix were good, real good. And so were the others! If we can get them to come.”

Jenos tilted his head some more. There was something almost alien in the way he was regarding them all, and Kinessa fought against the shiver against her spine. “This will not be cheap to host, I would imagine.”

“This isn’t about the money, it’s about sharing a moment with the people, something that can’t be bought or sold. Isn’t that what you wanted in the first place? An experience?”

Jenos slow blinked. “...I suppose.”

“Soooo is that a yes to the gig?”

Jenos took a deep breath. Kinessa unconsciously leaned in. So did Cassie and Buck. And at last, he said,

“Very well.”

Another success, which was celebrated with high-fives all around, excluding Jenos, who simply stared at the offending limb. Kinessa dropped her hand. “Now all that’s left are the two other members.” Kinessa frowned. “Though I only know their nicknames. I don’t even have addresses or anything.”

“Uh, I can help you with that.” Buck grabbed a nearby napkin and a pen, writing something down, then handed it to Kinessa. “Viv goes by Vivian now, and this is her main office. Heard through the grapevine that she’s a board member. She doesn’t really keep in touch with us but it wouldn’t hurt to try the source, right?”

Kinessa grinned and snatched it. “Then let’s go!” Cassie and Kinessa rushed out the door without a backwards glance. When they were gone, Buck turned to Jenos with a knowing look.

“You were gonna say yeah in the first place, weren’t you?”

Jenos returned the smile. “I was. I simply wanted to see their tenacity. Because if they thought I was difficult to persuade, then they will not have a chance with Vivian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to whoever recognises the person Tyra is talking to :D


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and older bandmates...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no energy to update yesterday whoops.
> 
> ALSO shoutout to Toonsies for letting me use her OC, Yvadse, as Karne's overworked and very tired intern.

“So this is the place.” Kinessa said as she looked up from the napkin in her hand. Or rather, crane her head up, and up, and up, because the skyscraper was aptly named. It seemed to touch the sky, the roof hidden in the clouds. Kinessa hoped Vivian’s office wasn’t at the very top.

They still had to take an elevator there, manned by a very professional and bored elevator operator. “Which floor do the young missus’ want to go?” He asked in an unoffensive, monotone voice. Kinessa told him the floor and he pushed the corresponding button, causing the elevator doors to close. As the floors numbers ticked up, so did Kinessa’s apprehension, and her frown grew deeper. Fingers intertwined with her own (hopefully it wasn’t the elevator operator’s hand), and Kinessa glanced up to Cassie’s smiling face (phew).

“We got this.” She reassured.

Kinessa hoped. After another minute or two of standing in silence and holding hands, much to the indifference of the elevator usher, the doors opened on the right floor. Cassie waved the operator goodbye while Kinessa lazily saluted him. Their feet made no noise on the tastefully dark, plush carpet as they wandered down the halls of the office, looking for the right number. All around them were the sounds of workers typing away at their computers or talking on their coiled telephones. Very few of them gave the pair stares of interest (and to the ones that did, Kinessa stared right back, and gave a backwards V hand for good measure).

At last, they found an official wooden door with a gold plaque that said ‘Vivian M.’ in swirling letters. They looked at each other, nodded, and knocked.

“Come in.” Rang a feminine voice from within.

Kinessa pushed the door open, revealing an office that all three walls covered in either picture-eque paintings of nature, or bookshelves filled to the brim with awards and books (duh). The entirety last wall was wall dedicated to a large, tinted window with slot shades, showing a view of the city from above. In front of the window was a study wooden desk, which had an open laptop on it, and a woman sitting behind. Her hair was cropped short and practical, her attire and stature was no-nonsense. For someone who used to be described as ‘as wild as the red streak in her hair’ this was not what Kinessa was expecting. First of all, no dyed hair in sight, just a hair cut in a sensible bob ending at her chin. Of course, maybe Kinessa should’ve gotten a clue when they first entered the extravagant lobby.

“You’re not my two o’clock meeting with the area manager.” She asked with narrowed eyes. “And aren’t you both a little young to be around my office?”

“...yes, yes we are.” Kinessa answered, again.

“Then leave. I don’t have time to deal with teenagers, I have a schedule and none of it involves entertaining the likes of you.”

“Wait wait wait, we got a good reason to be here. You remember your old band right?”

Vivian’s perfectly penciled eyebrows drew together in a frown. “What old band.”

“Y’know, the one you had with Strix and Tyra and Buck and Viktor where you dyed your hair and played the electric keyboard and-”

“Stop.” Vivian held up a finger, shocking Kinessa into offended silence. “Close that door behind you.”

Kinessa did so. Vivian clasped her hands in front of her and craned over her desk. “I have no idea where you got that information, but as you can see,” She gestured around her to the dark wood and the plush interior. “That sort of talk does not belong here.”

“So what, you’re too good to jam with your old mates anymore?”

“Yes, that is exactly what I’m saying.” Vivian said, her voice as flat as her deadpan face.

Cassie held up her phone, camera roll full of band pics at ready. Kinessa held a hand in front of her in caution. “Not yet Cassie. We need you!”

“Correction: you need someone to play the keyboard for you. I am not going back to those days.”

“Even for Buck? Tyra? Strix?”

“And when was the last time any of them spoke to me?”

Kinessa drew back, mouth opening and closing, trying to find the words. In her hesitance, Vivian went on.

“Didn’t you wonder why there was a reason? Not everything we did was squeaky clean, good wholesome PTA-approved little kiddie shows. We had fake licenses to buy booze. Broke into property to play for other underground enthusiasts. _We ran from police in a stolen van._ My past is a risk to my reputation and standing on the board. My coworkers and subordinates will not hesitate to use it against me in order to get my position.” Vivian stood up and circled the desk, her hands clasped behind her back calculatingly as she gazed out the window. “I certainly would’ve done the same if given the same dirty little secret about them. Do you know how much I lied, blackmailed, and suckered up to achieve this position?”

“I-”

“And it wasn’t as if those times were of any _real_ significance. The band was just something to pass the time whilst I was looking for internship. I wasn’t surprised when the law came to one of our shows, and arrested many of the attendees, one of our band included.”

Kinessa’s blood ran cold. The shock must’ve shown on her face because Vivian smirked as she looked at them sideways. “Oh? Nobody told you why we broke up in the first place? We were an underage band performing at on private property, where alcohol and drugs flowed freely. Vik dragged us along to it because of a rumor that talent agencies were going to be there. Only, it was a sting operation. Instead of agents scouting out for new music, it was the police breaking down the doors.

“We escaped. Our drummer didn’t. He got packed in the back of a police van with many of the other attendees and sent straight to Juvenile court. Vik kept his mouth shut about us, like the good loyal band mate he was, but the police still charged him anyway – forgery, trespassing, evading the force,” Vivian ticked off each crime with a finger. “Not to mention performing at a party hosting illicit drugs. By then, it was enough to get him expelled from school and sent to juvie for a few years.

“Our drummer was gone, and our reputation in shambles. There was no real reason to stay. I could lose my internship just from association from that night. So I left. Oh, Strix tried to stop me. He tried so hard. When I stopped responding to everyone’s messages, he tried to keep the rest together, long enough to wait for Vik to be freed, but he couldn’t do it – he lacked the guts. I wasn’t surprised to hear that he ghosted from the music scene after graduation. Neither Tyra nor Buck had enough braincells between them to run a band properly, not like me and Vik had, so in the end, our band died without even on echo from the speakers.”

Now, Vivian placed her hands back onto the desk and leaned over it. “I am no longer that out-of-control keyboardist I was back then, who committed crime for the fun of it. I am this company’s board chairman. I intend to keep it that way. So I will ask you one more time: leave, and never speak of this again.”

“…Strix wasn’t the coward.” Kinessa murmured.

“What?”

“He wasn’t. _You’re_ the coward! You even said it yourself! You ran as soon as you found a better gig than your own friends! You left Vik! You left them all!”

“That’s enough-!”

“Kinessa!” Cassie started.

But Kinessa kept talking, her voice gradually becoming a scream. “You’re heartless piece of crap! If you had any balls you would’ve come tonight! Explained to them why you left them instead of-of blasting off to some snooty suits with silver spoons shoved right up their-”

“If you continue I will ask you leave-!”

“_MAKE ME!_” Kinessa shrieked.

“_SECURITY_!”

\---

“This blows.” Kinessa grumbled.

They were right back where they started, sitting on the curb outside of the building after being escorted by a pissed off looking security guard, who escorted them all the way back down to the ground floor and thrown out the double glass doors. Well, Kinessa said thrown, Cassie was more inclined to say that they were simply marched them to the front doors with a sharp ‘The young missus better get a move on.’

Hands under her chin, and elbows on her folded legs, Kinessa grudgingly accepted Cassie’s sympathetic side hug. “That...could’ve gone better.” She said. “But at least we tried, right?”

Even Cassie’s endless optimism wasn’t working, because Kinessa slumped down further on her knees. “She still said no. And nobody knows where Vik is. This was a failure from the start. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Maybe...if we tried the street directory?” But Cassie’s voice was unsure. Kinessa knew a losing battle when she heard one.

“Don’t bother. We don’t even have his last name or anything.” Kinessa stared forlornly between her knees. “I just thought...that it would be nice for Strix, y’know? He was always there for me. Even when I said I always wondered about my original parents, and when I said that I wanna meet them one day. He never hid anything, never let me know that I was anything less than loved. I thought that I could some of that back to him in some way.” She sniffed. “I didn’t know about that night. But I should’ve known it was useless. I can’t give him back time. I can’t give him back Vik.” She got up and brushed the back of her pants. “C’mon Cassie. We gotta go tell Tyra and Buck it’s over.”

She was already making her way to her bike when someone burst from the double doors, panting and heaving lungfuls of breath. Kinessa kept unlocking her bicycle lock, only looking up when a feminine voice rang out, “Are you the two kids who just visited Ms. Vivian?”

Kinessa frowned and twisted around to look at him. She was in an unassuming black pencil skirt and blazer, her white blouse speckled with polka dots. Although, upon closer inspection, they were not dots, but instead, very small cats curled into circles. And whatever strands of black hair that escaped her strict bun clung to her dark skin from sweat, looking the very image of someone who was long suffering. Kinessa could immediately tell she was an intern.

That, and her nametag said ‘Yvadse, intern’.

“Yeah…?” Cassie replied uncertainly.

“Don’t bother sugar,” Kinessa said, turning back to her bike. “Viv’s probably sent her to tell us that we’re banned from entering the building until we’re 21, just like the cinemas.”

“Um, that’s not why she sent me down,” A huff of breath, then she was speaking again, this time more calmly. “She wanted me to pass on this message. Seriously, I don’t get paid enough for this. Oh wait, that’s right, I don’t get paid at all.”

A rustle of paper, and then Cassie breathlessly said, “Kinessa. Come look at this.”

Kinessa finally gave up twisting her lock around uselessly, getting up properly to look at what Cassie was staring down at. Kinessa read out the words on the piece of paper, scepticism fading out of her face as her eyebrows rose higher and higher. “This is...an address.” She glanced out at the still sweating intern. “For who?”

“How should I know? It’s not like I work under Vivian normally. I usually help the big boss himself, but she paged me because it was ‘a pressing issue’ of most importance. Like chasing after a couple of teenagers is ‘a pressing issue’.”

“Not that I needed to know what you do, but thanks.” Kinessa said flatly.

Cassie glanced up at Kinessa. “Do you think it’s-?”

“Vik? I don’t know. Maybe?” Kinessa then read the paper carefully again and glanced back up at Yvadse. “Wait. It says here that the place is in the next town over. Why did you rush here then?”

“Here’s another freebie then – that place closes for the day in about...” The intern glanced at her watch. “Half an hour. So you might want to get a move on, if that’s where ‘Vik’ is, whoever that is.”

“_Half an hour!?_” Kinessa rushed to her bike and kicked it off its stand. “That’s barely enough time to get there! C’mon Cassie, we gotta go!”

“Thanks Yvadse! You’re the best!” Cassie managed say before climbing onto the back of Kinessa’s bike. Neither had time to spare a glance back at the intern shaking her head. They had one more bandmember to try.


	4. Sugar, We're Goin' Down Swingin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and even older crushes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly at the end!! Thanks for being on this journey with me, it's been a ride!
> 
> Will Kinessa and Cassie convince Viktor in time? Will they find Viktor in the first place? Will he still have that ridiculous mullet?
> 
> Read on and rock on. One more chapter until the ending!

By the time they made it to the place on the paper, they were both out of breath and sweaty – Cassie took over Kinessa on the bike when she started to slow, but upon seeing the library loom in the distance, it reinvigorated them, and they practically threw the bicycle aside in their haste to get the doors. However, Kinessa slowed, lagging behind Cassie, who only noticed when she had laid a hand on the door and didn’t hear Kinessa storming in after her.

“Kinessa? What’s wrong?”

Kinessa frowned. “...what if he says no too? I mean, mentioning the band might remind him of the night he got arrested and lost everything. Not exactly the most happiest of memories, sugar.”

“Then at least we know we tried. As my dad always says, you miss 100% of the shots you don’t take.”

“You’re dad’s also a little too obsessed with hunting and turning said hunting into teaching metaphors.” Kinessa pointed out. “But fine. We’ll at least ask.”

They pushed the door in, hearing the charming tinkle of the bell above it. There was a man straightening books on a table, backs towards them, but whirled around at the sound of them entering. His dark hair was shot with a streak of grey, a pair of glasses perched over his nose. He wore dark jeans and a tucked in collared shirt, with the only spot of colour being his tie, which had cartoon dinosaurs plastered all over it, just to complete the librarian stereotype. It was probably to match the dinosaur cut out display next to the table behind him. He was a stark contrast to the young teen in the photo album, taller, more worn down, and – Kinessa described the following with kindness - slightly more rounder around the middle.

Like water was to fire, or perhaps, pop music to metal, the library could not be further from a rock ‘n roller’s scene. _This_ was the man who was the heartbeat of the band, both figuratively and literally? He looked like he made jokes about his drummer sticks being all vegan and not made from chicken drumsticks at all. Was probably the type to mime eating them too.

Oh god, maybe this was why her pa was got a crush on him in the first place.

“Are you Vik?” Kinessa asked.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Who’s asking? Are you with the feds?”

“What? No- we’re teens, we hate narcs as much as you do.” Kinessa answered, incredulous.

“Teens? Alright, let me guess: you got an assignment that’s due tomorrow but you waited ‘til now to finish it. We’ve all been there. I’ll let you check out the books you need but you really gotta scram before I close up-”

“We’re not here for that either. We’re here about Strix’s band.” Cassie said. “I’m Cassie. This is Kinessa, Strix’s daughter. We want to get everyone back together for a reunion night.”

The change in Vik was immediate; he frowned, unconsciously straightening up. “And how’d you manage to find me? You sure you’re not with the cops after all? And how’d Strix get a kid in the first place?”

Kinessa chose to ignore the cops part. “It’s...a bit of a long story.”

-

Viktor had locked the front door to deter any would-be scragglers, then lead Kinessa and Cassie to the breakroom, which had a fridge, a sink, a microwave, and a small collection of mismatched tables and chairs. The teens helped themselves to seats while Viktor prepared enough ceramic mugs and teabags for all of them, Kinessa giving Viktor the ‘TDLR’ on their mission. When she finished, Viktor was setting the cups down on the table.

“Sooo you’re Strix’s kid.” He said as he sat down opposite of them.

“Yup,” Kinessa confirmed.

“Weird, didn’t peg him to be the family type.”

“And that’s something you can talk to him about! Tonight. At _The Lotus_. With the rest of your band.”

There was a grimace on his face as he took a sip from his mug. “I dunno kid, I don’t think they’d be happy seeing me.”

“Why’s that?”

“They haven’t said a word to me in years.” He gulped down some coffee. “Not Buck, not Tyra, and especially not Strix. What does that say about them, and what I’ve done?”

“But that night wasn’t your fault. The band falling apart wasn’t your fault at all.”

“If I didn’t force everyone to come to that gig, then I wouldn’t have been arrested. That time doing community service made me look back and wonder how we all didn’t get arrested sooner from all the crazy stunts we were pulling.” A faint smile appeared on Viktor’s face. “Even though evading the law was half the fun.”

“But my recklessness was what got me in trouble in the first place. The others were lucky they didn’t get caught either, and I ain’t a snitch. When I was freed, I avoided talking to them after a while. I thought it was gonna protect them. Now I know it’s what they wanted in the first place. I was at my lowest – a high-school drop out, with a criminal record, no career aspects, and all alone.

“No-one wanted me, not even my ex-school friends. I could’ve spiraled down into that rabbit hole life of petty crime. Almost did too, if I didn’t spend all my time at the library. Books didn’t care about what I did, and neither did the librarians, as long as I put everything back how I found them. Eventually, they were looking for a library assistant and well,” He spread his arms around. “The rest is history.”

Kinessa blinked at him. “...that’s it? You became a librarian?”

“What more do you want from me?”

“I don’t know, I was kinda expecting something with a bit more...recklessness.”

“Weren’t you listening to a word I said? That got me into trouble. It’s not like that anymore.”

“Man, you sound like Vivian.”

“Maybe she had the right idea.” Viktor muttered behind his mug.

That Kinessa slammed her mug down, startling Cassie, and causing Viktor to glare at her with something that reminded her awfully of her pa. “Hey, easy on the mugs, I got ‘em on special.” He said.

“Vivian _abandoned_ you guys!”

“After I ruined everything.”

“But it’s not too late to fix it.” Cassie said, her voice earnest. “They were your best friends. I’m pretty sure they’ll understand.”

But Viktor was already shaking his head. “It’s been too many years. Hell, I’ll be surprised if they or anyone remembers me. We were just a bunch of stupid kids with big ideas and bigger streaks of mayhem.”

_‘And so are me and Cassie!’_ Kinessa wanted to scream, but the words were lodged in her throat. She glanced over at Cassie with something of a plea, but Cassie was staring at the dregs in her cup and avoiding looking at anyone in the eye.

Kinessa was losing them both. Kinessa was desperate. Kinessa also had nothing else to lose.

“You’re still in love with Strix.” She said. “That’s why you won’t come. Because you’re scared that seeing him will only prove what you feared, that he doesn’t like you back.”

Viktor’s knuckles whitened as his grip on his mug tightened. His lips thinned. “I was planning on confessing that night, whether we got signed up or not. It was probably a sign, because if Strix had felt anything back, then he would’ve still be here now.”

“But he’s still in love with you-”

“Kid, you don’t know what you’re talking about. That was back then, and this is now.” He sighed and stood up. “Sorry for wasting your time. Better get outta here before it gets too late.” He started clearing the empty mugs, including Kinessa’s, which she let go with unresisting fingers. She was still blinking in shock at him.

She turned to Cassie, mouth forming words, but all she saw Cassie pushing her chair back as well. “Thank you anyway Viktor.” Her words swam through Kinessa’s ears. “We’re sorry for disturbing you.”

Kinessa didn’t hear Viktor’s next words, or any of their exchange, but she vaguely registered the warmth of Cassie’s on the middle of her back as she was steered out (and when did she get to her feet?). The sound of the door unlocking clanged with the finality of bells, and then they were outside, the door locking again behind them.

“...what the fuck just happened.” Kinessa finally said.

“We aren’t getting the band back together.” Cassie answered sadly. “What do we do now?”

Kinessa glanced back, as if waiting for Viktor to burst from the library, brandishing a pair of drumsticks and a leather jacket. But the door remained shut as the lights inside flicked off one by one.

“I don’t know.” Kinessa said.

They sat down in the curb, just outside the office, but there would be no last minute miracle, no saviour arriving to help them, with something that would point them to their next goal.

There was no-one else left.

They stayed like that for minutes or for hours, Kinessa couldn’t tell. Eventually, Cassie sighed. “We should start heading back. It’s getting dark.”

Kinessa fished her phone out and frowned at it. “Shit, my phone’s outta battery.”

Cassie glanced down at her own one too. “So’s mine. Guess we can’t tell Tyra and Buck the bad news then. We’ll just bike back and tell them before they start the show. I’m not looking forwards to it.”

Neither was Kinessa.


	5. Welcome To The Black Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and despite this, the show must go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks!! Thanks for sticking around and reading!! I'm also on tumblr at charbax so feel free to say hi to me there :D

There was barely enough light from the setting sun and the street lamps to guide the teen pair back to The Lotus. By the time they dismounted outside, night had well and truly fallen, and the nightlife was waking up, blinking open neon eye logos over them. Dulled music thumped like a heartbeat through the walls, booming deep in Kinessa’s chest. The bouncer outside the front door didn’t seem to be as affected by it though, only raising an eyebrow at the sight of Kinessa and Cassie rocking up at the joint. “Scram. Don’t kids like you have a curfew?”

Kinessa rolled her eyes and pulled out her ID. “Just because we look young doesn’t mean we are, man.” She griped, even though they actually were.

The fake licenses from her and Cassie were enough to fool him, even as he scraped a thumbnail over Kinessa’s photo, testing if it’ll peel. Just because they were forgeries doesn’t mean they were shoddy forgeries.

“Hm.” The bouncer said, then finally handed their photo ID’s back. “Alright, ‘Kinessa’ and ‘Cassie’,” he rapped the door three times. “Stay out of trouble.”

Kinessa mocked saluted as she brushed past him, Cassie following closely behind. They seemed to have arrived just in time to see Tyra and Buck setting up equipment with the help of some stagehands, probably some of Jenos’ hires. Buck waved when he spotted them.

“Hey guys! How’d it go with Viv?”

“The fact that she’s not behind us should tell you everything about that.” Kinessa said with a frown.

“Oh.”

Oh god, it was like taking a bone away from a puppy then locking him outside for good measure. “Vik was a bust too.”

“Wait,” Tyra said, in surprise. “You guys managed to find-?”

“We found him alright, but we couldn’t get him to come. We’re sorry.”

Tyra leapt down from the stage and laid a hand on both Kinessa’s and Cassie’s shoulders. “Look. You tried. You fought hard, journeyed far, braved miles for your quest. Even if it wasn’t successful, it’s best I can ask of anyone. Odin would’ve been proud. Thank you for trying.” She patted reassuringly and jerked her head back. “Besides, I had a feeling it was only gonna be me and Buck tonight so I found us a drummer. We don’t need a keyboardist for now.”

The person behind her, the one frowning at the cymbals like they were particularly hard math problems, looked familiar to Kinessa. She thought she had seen that same mohawk standing out from the sea of school kids at her high school. “Drake?”

“One of my students I teach at my store. Kinda wet around the ears, but he was best I could find in a short notice.”

So the show wasn’t a bust after all. Relief flooded through Kinessa. She came dangerously close to sniffling in joy while Cassie was already there. Luckily, Tyra pulled them into a hug, and said,

“Don’t worry about the others. Just kick back and enjoy tonight, okay?”

Kinessa nodded against the crook of Tyra’s neck. When Tyra pulled back, there was a grin on her striped face. “I also took the liberty to call your father for tonight. Go find him, yeah?”

Kinessa nodded again, and after grabbing Cassie’s hand, went to find Strix. It was a good thing she did because the throng of the crowd was thick, and becoming thicker still with every minute passed.

“Wow, there’s a lot of people here.” Cassie gushed out once they moved into a small pocket of quietness. “Are they all former fans?”

Some looked old enough, sure, around Tyra and Buck and Strix’s age, but there were a lot of younger faces too. “Maybe?” Kinessa replied, then she was distracted by the sight of her pa sitting at one of the tables, a glass of water (or vodka, hey, she ain’t gonna judge) in front of him.

When she was close enough, Strix flashed the slightest of smiles, half-hidden in the dark. “So this is what you’ve both been up to.” He said, without a trace of chastisement, thank god.

“Happy anniversary, pa.” She said.

“Thank you Nessie.”

Embarrassing nickname aside, at least her dad didn’t look like he was 10 seconds away from grounding Kinessa for riding around town and annoying his friends, or finding a way into The Lotus while being underage.

“Though,” he continued. “We’ll talk later about how you managed to get in here with a fake ID. I know you have one kid. You too Cassie.”

Never mind. She grimaced.

“Not now though. I am grateful for tonight. Was honestly only going to have some drinks to celebrate. Reminisce maybe.”

A crash from the stage distracted Strix. Kinessa turned just in time to see Drake hurriedly trying to pull back one of the drums that had fallen over. Buck scrambled to help him, then gave a reassuring thumbs up to the crowd.

“...just how new is the drummer again?” Kinessa said.

“Judging by the fact that they put the drum back upside-down, probably started lessons this week.” Pa said.

Kinessa sunk down in her chair in despair at the same time of Cassie’s facepalm. “Oh no.”

She had no time for another sarcastic comment before the lights dimmed. A hush fell over the audience as all attention was brought to the spotlight illuminating Tyra and Buck, holding their bass and guitar expectantly. Her red paint was stark against her pale face, while Buck opted for an open shirt and torn jeans. Drake remained out of the stage lights, but his hand sign of the horns was still noticeable against the darkened backdrop.

Tyra snapped her fingers near the mic, then rested her hand onto it as she spoke into it. “How are all doing tonight?”

A small cheer rose up. Tyra grinned and stepped back, readying her guitar. The mic stand gave way, landing on the stage with a screech. The room cringed as one as Kinessa clasped her ears. Tyra’s smile took a more strained stretch as Buck winced. A stage hand quickly fixed the stand as more shadows moved in the backstage around Drake and the drums - probably more stage people messing with the microphone leads and trying to stop the feedback noise.

“Sorry about that.” Tyra said when the mic was fixed in its place. “I consider myself a metal fan, but not of those kind of screeches.” That earned her a few laughs. “Anyways, we’re three fifths of The Sentinels, the other two took holiday leave, and they’re also not answering our calls.”

More laughs, but Kinessa still felt the sting of regret. She squashed it down as best she could and tried to focus on Tyra. “But thank you all for coming tonight. We hope you enjoy the show. Hit it!”

Drake hit his drumsticks together, one two three four, then Buck introduced a flourish of guitar rhythms. Tyra joined in with a steady bass that sent notes directly to Kinessa’s core. It was a song that Kinessa heard on the shop’s speakers, but it’s only here and now, listening it come to life with the energy from the band and the crowd, and watching Strix mouth the words along, that it was one of their songs. Maybe even one of the early ones. The floor reverberated from the jumping of the audience, Cassie joining them with a whoop.

Kinessa gave a low whistle. “Wrong about Drake being new. He’s drumming like an old timer.”

Strix gave an agreeing hum, but there was a frown on his face too. “Yes. A little too well. Tyra said he has trouble making his fills interesting.” He said as he watched Drake finish a fill with relish. “Didn’t he also have a mohawk?”

Now that Strix mentioned it, when did he change his hairstyle. Kinessa squinted harder.

“Yeah, still got that.” Someone said next to them.

Kinessa whipped around in surprise, watching as Drake knocked back a soda. Confused noises left Kinessa’s mouth in stops and starts, her hands flying as they pointed to him, to the stage, back to him, and so on and so such until she could finally form words again.

“Drake?!? I thought you were performing tonight!”

“Me too, until an old dude, tapped me on the shoulder and said he’d take it from here. I said piss off, then he offered me five bucks.” Drake said, taking another sip. “To be honest, I let him because I was only taught the songs just today. Tyra promised free sessions if I came along so,” He shrugged. “She didn’t say anything about playing. As far as I’m concerned, I earned those.”

During a drum solo, Tyra tore the mic from the stand and pranced to the drum set, setting the limelight on-

“Viktor!?” Kinessa and Cassie exclaimed.

“_Vitya_...” Strix breathed out, sitting up.

Vik was still in his work shirt and dorky as hell dinosaur tie, but untied, as if he had quickly pulled it out of its knot as he jumped into his car to get to the gig in time. His librarian outfit stuck out like a sore thumb next to Tyra’s warpaint and Buck’s leather jacket, but his smile was the matching band uniform. His smile only grew wider when his eyes swept over Kinessa’s group.

Tyra’s look of astonishment morphed into joy, and she fell back into the beat of the song by stepping up on the more sturdier drums on the floor and jumping off in time with her bass note change. Kinessa leapt up and threw an arm around Cassie. “He’s here! He really came!” She said.

Cassie turned to her, her eyes shining in the dark. “I know! I know!” Viktor listened and came and was rocking. So Kinessa raised her hand in a horn sign and swayed in time with Cassie as the band went into their next song.

—-

The clock was nearing 12 when the Sentinels finally finished their last set. Kinessa screamed herself hoarse while Cassie’s flyaway strands from her braid stuck to her forehead by sweat. As Tyra shouted out her thanks and goodnights, Strix made a beeline for the stage. Kinessa elbowed Cassie and pointed where Strix was hurrying, then Cassie nodded. They followed him through the curtains to the backstage, the dark swaths of velvet blanketing their steps. Eventually, light emerged from a slit, and Kinessa slowed, peering through it, with Cassie just over her shoulder.

Strix had his back to them, talking in a low voice, so low that Kinessa couldn’t pick up any words, but Viktor’s face was achingly soft and open, all his attention on Strix. They were close to each other, enough to occasionally brush hands during their conversation, and then their hands _did_ touch, with Strix’s other hand rising to cup Viktor’s cheek, and Strix was leaning down, Viktor was tilting his head up-

They came close for a few moments, then parted, but Kinessa didn’t need feel Cassie’s frantic nudging or see Viktor’s blinding smile to know what happened. Kinessa couldn’t stop the wide grin on her face if she tried.

Tyra and Buck then appeared, breathless and smiling, with Tyra throwing an arm around Strix while Buck caught Vik in a bear hug. Viktor laughed and turned it into a noogie. Kinessa chose that moment to emerge from the sea of curtains, hugging her pa. “Happy anniversary guys.”

Cassie was staring starry-eyed at Viktor. “You were incredible on stage.”

Viktor scratched the back of his head, all embarrassed. “Considering that I haven’t touched the drums in...years, I think I did pretty ok.”

“You _rocked_, more like!” Kinessa said with a light punch to Viktor’s arm. “Those bass comps? Classic.”

Viktor looked over at Strix meaningfully. “Well, after playing with someone else’s bass for a while, it becomes second nature.”

Kinessa made a strained face. Look, for all that openness she preached earlier, it was still a little weird to see her dad make eyes at someone, especially when that person’s a librarian.

“I’m just surprised that so many people showed up.” Viktor continued.

Tyra gave a toothy smile. “Mostly word of mouth – I told some of my regulars about the show, they told their friends, and they told _their_ friends, until it was a full house. You know how people flock to a free show.”

“I just thought that no-one would show up in the first place.” Viktor said, somewhat sheepishly. “Especially you guys.”

“Thank you for believing in us anyway Viktor.” Cassie said.

“Yes,” Strix added. “Thank you.”

Viktor blushed some more.

Tyra thumped both Viktor and Buck’s shoulders. “So let’s celebrate! Drinks on me. And no,” Tyra pointed to Cassie and Kinessa. “I’m not buying either of you alcohol.”

Damn. Not that she was gonna drink in front of her dad, but whatever. She can still settle for soda, and for this; with Tyra and Buck rough-housing each other, with Strix and Viktor exchanging soft looks, and Cassie starring in awe at them all as they went back to the tables.

Later, at the very end of her summer break, she would say that while it was fun, the rest of it didn’t quite live up to the thrill of tonight. Instead, it would be filled with more time in the library to know Viktor better (yeah, nerdy as hell, she knows), with camping but with her friends including the newly acquainted Drake, with movie nights and pool days and shopping with Cassie, and sleepovers at Cassie’s place, just to give her pa and Viktor some privacy during their own date nights. Yeah, gay rights and everything.

For now, in this moment, she’s going to listen to tales of the band back during their golden days while sipping her non-alcoholic drink, hold Cassie’s hand under the table, and think how to make the next year’s anniversary even better.


End file.
